


A Fitting Image

by touchreceptors



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Suzalulu Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchreceptors/pseuds/touchreceptors
Summary: The Zero costume requires some adjustment. Both of them can see this, but Lelouch has different priorities for the time being.My contribution to Suzalulu Week 2019 for the prompt, "Mantle".





	A Fitting Image

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Once again I am indeed, contrary to popular belief, still alive. For those of you who are wondering, I _am_ still very slowly working on _A Dawn of Wyverns_. I _had_ hoped to get the rest of Chapter 3 all done before July and _had_ started work on it but I was very quickly derailed by this shitbucket called the resurrecshit movie - which was so horrifyingly bad in terms of Lelouch's and C.C.'s characterizations that we shall not talk about it (but if you like, I can link you to my 100% serious, only mildly spoilery critical review that breaks down exactly what's wrong with it) - then I had to step away from all things CG for awhile, because it definitely damaged/changed the way I saw the characters somewhat, especially Lelouch. Fortunately I think I've come to a point where my grasp on my AU is strong enough that I can eventually pick the fic up again without trouble, but the adult life is busy as always and I currently have a couple of distractions, so... it's going to take a fair amount of luck but hopefully, _hopefully_ there'll be more to that fic by January next year.  
(*And if it's not clear enough, I absolutely DO NOT recommend watching that pile of shit they call a movie. Sunrise itself insists it's not technically a continuation of the original Code Geass universe anyway - and you really don't need it in your head, especially if you're as sensitive to visual and aural content as I can be sometimes.)
> 
> ANYWAY, here's something I actually wrote about a year back and then forgot about. I must've thought it was too short to publish on ao3, or perhaps I had plans to continue it with smut and then forgot about that too. Either way, I figured posting it now would be better than nothing since I decided to run [Suzalulu Week](https://fyeahsuzalulu.tumblr.com/SLweek2019) again this year. (Do have a look and have a go at it if you can - I'll be reblogging/retweeting submissions up till the end of the year!) I thought this little oneshot would fit well enough (lol) with the "mantle" prompt when I found it again in my journal, so here we go.

Suzaku stands in front of the mirror and rolls his shoulders.

“How is it?” Lelouch’s voice floats over from the canopy bed where he is seated and watching him, arms folded and one leg crossed over the other.

“Probably needs some adjustment,” Suzaku says, frankly, and means it in more ways than one. They are in Lelouch’s quarters, and Zero’s full outfit - sans the cape - sits on his shoulders for the very first time. As expected, it fits him well enough, but Lelouch may need to take it out a little around the shoulders and knees if Suzaku is to run and smoothly dodge gunfire for the grand finale they have planned in little over a month’s time. He has always been just slightly broader than Lelouch, after all.

It is strange, too, seeing his reflection - seeing himself wearing the very symbol he has vowed so many times to destroy, knowing now that he will become this symbol soon enough, for the world to look to, once he kills Lelouch in front of everyone. Lelouch, who was Zero, and will always be to some people. Lelouch, who was Zero, whom he has always wanted to stop but has never once thought of actually killing.

It feels surreal, the royal purple and gold utterly out of place on him, perhaps even more so because Lelouch is here with him, visible in the reflection - and now they are both in the outfits they will be wearing on the day Lelouch will die - and he only fully registers that Lelouch has already crossed the room when Lelouch comes up behind him, hands gliding down Suzaku’s clothed arms in assessment, lifting Suzaku’s right arm by the wrist as his violet eyes catch his over his shoulder in the mirror.

Lelouch says nothing, only experimentally stretching Suzaku’s arm outward to the side and then bending it at the elbow to bring it in, nearer towards Suzaku’s chest, still holding his hand by the wrist as he examines the fit of the cloth for himself. Suzaku holds still and lets him. It's true, the sleeves do not feel as flexible as he would like them to be despite the spandex in the material. 

This outfit was Lelouch’s, was made for him, and not Suzaku - not for running and intense physical activity. It was never meant for Suzaku, and Suzaku almost utters the thought, the unnamed part of him that is still resisting the necessary outcome of the Zero Requiem rearing its head once more.

He is stopped by the satisfied hum of agreement that Lelouch makes. “Nothing we can’t fix.”

Suzaku swallows past the tightness in his throat to meet his eyes again in their reflection. “Lelouch…”

He is not sure what words he is looking for, and either way they do not come, not with the way Lelouch’s eyes are lazily slipping half-closed and the way he is turning toward him for a kiss. Suzaku tilts his head back to meet him for it, taking Lelouch’s hand that is still holding his, covering it gently with his own and lacing gloved and ungloved fingers together, instinctively pressing their hands over his left breast, where Lelouch will feel his heartbeat.

It is slow, languid, one hand of Lelouch’s over his chest and clasped with his while the other remains resting on his left shoulder. Suzaku pauses to draw back only awhile after Lelouch slips his tongue into his mouth, turning the kiss soft and sensual and wet.

“...I thought you wanted me to learn and practice Zero’s poses,” He says it more quietly than he expected himself to, none of the teasing he wanted to give ending up in his tone.

“...Later,” Lelouch’s smile is a half-smirk, lashes low over his eyes and his voice lower still as he untangles his fingers to begin slowly pulling the hidden zipper down the front of the suit’s jacket. “Take these off and come to bed.”

“That’s not being very productive.” But Suzaku’s protest is already half-hearted, a smile making its way helplessly onto his lips as he starts taking off the gloves and turning fully toward Lelouch for another kiss.

For now, the clothes still have yet to be altered to fit him comfortably, so for now they can lie discarded on the floor, as he lowers Lelouch onto the mattress and Lelouch sighs softly into his mouth. For now they still have a little bit more time, and so it is easier to forget, and only too easy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> The real reason why Suzaku sucks at being Zero: Too much time spent having sex with Lelouch while he still could, and not enough time spent learning how to imitate Lelouch’s campiness. 
> 
> Anyway, Happy Lelouch Got Suzaku to Stick His Big Long Pink Sword Into Him In Front of the Whole World Day, everyone!  
(*yeah, I know, Lelouch canonically died a virgin according to Word of God, but here's celebrating 11 whole years of nobody giving a shit about that lol.)
> 
> Thanks for reading - I'll try and be back with more of Wyverns before the end of the year. Keyword: _try_ \- but believe me, I do want to. Wish me luck and enough energy/inspiration to do it!


End file.
